Dace
by Wyvern's Elucidated Brethren
Summary: **Chapter 5 now (finally!) up** My take on why Draco is how he is, with a twist :) Rest assured, it has nothing at all to do with ol' Lucius. Mentionings of slash.
1. 1

  
A/N: Another fic inspired by a David Gemmell novel. My take on why Draco is like he is. And it has nothing to do with his father! Who is Dace? Read and see! Oh, will have some mention of slash. Nothing really there yet, though.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything HP belongs to JK Rowling. Dace belongs to David Gemmell.   
  
  
Draco stalked along the corridors of Hogwarts, making his way to the Slytherin common room. Another year of terrorising the students from other Houses. Well, not by him anyway. That was Dace's job. If the bastard ever woke up.   
  
As he entered the Slytherin common room, he felt the familiar stirring in the back of his mind that could only mean one thing: Dace was waking up.   
  
\\Anything new, brother?// asked Dace.   
\\Nah, same old. Oh, and thanks for letting me make fun of Potter on the train. That's your job.// From the tone of Dace's voice, Draco was certain that if Dace had control of the body he would have an insufferable smug grin on his face.   
\\Well, we have standards to maintain, don't we? And I was tired anyway.//  
\\Tired? You have been asleep most of the bloody holiday, thank you very much! And I had to do your Arithmancy homework cos you wouldn't wake up. You know I hate that subject. You're so bloody lazy!//   
\\My, we are tetchy this morning,// said Dace cheerfully. \\Ah, here comes Pansy, let me have control of the body.//   
  
Draco gratefully surrendered control of the body to Dace, and watched from the back of the mind while Dace flirted with Pansy. He shuddered. He didn't like women anyway, and Dace never let him go after men. Pansy. Ugh.   
  
No-one else knew of the existence of Dace, not even his parents, and Draco was proud of his secret. Dace had been Draco's twin brother, who had been stillborn. While the body was dead, however, the soul wanted to hang around, and had moved in to Draco's body and made himself very comfortable, thank you very much.   
  
Sometimes Dace was handy to have round. He gloried in violence and trouble-making, and would often take over whenever there were Hufflepuffs to make fun of. In other words, Dace was the perfect Slytherin. Draco was a lot more gentle than his brother, although he too enjoyed the glory of Slytherin. He just let Dace handle the gory stuff. Dace also liked the subjects that Draco hated, and vice versa, so they would alternate control of the body between lessons.   
  
However, sometimes, Dace was more of an annoyance than anything else. Most people with siblings can lock themselves in their rooms when they get too much, he mused. Or if they share a room, they lock the other one out. Me, I share a body with my brother. It means we can never escape each other. Which means the days after every argument are living hell. And he's stubborn. And he's a stroppy git. And...  
  
\\Feeling a tad resentful, are we, brother?// asked Dace as Pansy walked away.   
\\Just thinking,// replied Draco.   
\\You're stubborn too. And stroppy. Worse than me.//  
\\Dace, why do you flirt with Pansy?// asked Draco, deliberately changing the subject.   
\\It's fun,// Dace shrugged. \\You should try it sometime. Poor lass.// Dace chuckled.  
\\No thanks, she's the wrong sex,// retorted Draco. They then got into a disagreement over which sex was better, male or female, and Draco only shut up when Dace said if he let Draco pursue his desires he'd make a move on Potter, which would be deeply humiliating and Dace would never let Draco have control over the body ever again.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle wandered over, their knuckles almost scraping the floor.   
\\Oh, no! Draco, your turn,// groaned Dace when he saw them.   
\\Nah, I'm quite comfortable, thanks,// replied Draco, grinning.   
\\Oh, but Draco, pleeease, I can't stand them!//  
\\Nor can I. I'm going to sleep.// Draco chuckled as he watched Dace  
try and conduct a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"You alright, Drac?" grunted Crabbe. "You looked like you was arguing with yourself."  
"Nah, just thinking about something," replied Dace.   
  
\\Damn you, Draco! I'll get you back for this!// swore Dace. In the recesses of his mind, Draco smiled and turned over. Dace cursed. Siblings were such a pain.   
  
End notes: I know this is short but I wanted to put this to you the readers to see how you liked it. Shall I continue or not? Comments and suggestions welcomed.   
Luv ya!   
Wyv.  



	2. 2

  
Wyv: Wow! So many people liked this story! And so here's another chapter for all you wonderful people who reviewed! Luv ya!   
Bel: Today we especially like: Ruka-chan, Lelio, Pheonixx, koolgirl, Cat Samwise, Fenaily, Celeia, Me, nodoubt13, Black Jade, Erica, magicalzap, Calcus Angel, Alynnia*McKinnon, Jazz and Ema Lee. We love you.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
Draco strode through the corridors to the Quidditch pitch for training, Firebolt in hand. Dace was asleep, which was unusual; Dace adored Quidditch, as did Draco. This fact caused many arguments between them over who got control of the body when the matches were on. Draco was the better flier and more naturally suited to the position of Seeker, whereas Dace was more suited to be a Beater, so Draco usually won by default.  
  
The games against Gryffindor were the biggest problem, however, Dace usually winning by saying that if he allowed Draco control of the body, he'd spend all his time watching Potter and not looking for the Snitch, which meant Potter would get the Snitch and Slytherin would lose. However, Dace wasn't as sharp as Draco, which meant that Slytherin lost anyway, but he was not to be swayed from his argument. Draco frowned. Dace should really credit me with some sense, he thought. As if I'm going to let my attraction to Potter get in the way of the game.   
  
Draco literally ran into Harry as he turned left by the Great Hall.   
"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," Harry sneered, as he glared at Draco and went on his way.   
"Sorry," mumbled Draco, watching Harry go, taking in every line of Harry's gorgeous body....  
  
Dace woke with a start.   
\\Not doing anything unsavoury, were we, brother?// he asked.   
\\Are you kidding? Credit me with some sense, Dace, I have Quidditch practice to go to!//   
\\Aha! Are you saying that if you didn't have Quidditch practice you would have jumped on Potter?//   
\\Don't be an arse all your life, Dace.//   
\\Well, that's what it sounded like.//   
\\Well it wasn't! I do actually have some sense of self-preservation. I wouldn't want to risk Father finding out.//   
\\Sensible boy. It's not nice having to endure a body that's being tortured. Although it is rather liberating for the spirit. You should try it.// Dace laughed his most evil laugh.  
\\No thanks, Oh Dark One, that's your job.// Dace yawned.   
  
\\What time is it, Gryffindor?// Draco cringed at his nickname. Dace had given him the nickname after finding out about Draco's crush on Harry, and made the wry observation that Draco would have made the perfect little Gryffindor.  
\\Five past seven.//   
\\Bloody hell, five past seven on a Saturday morning? Boland's mental! I'm going back to sleep.//   
  
Within moments, the snoring had started again. Draco ignored it. He had lived with it for nearly seventeen years, and it was quite easy to ignore after a while. In a way, it was quite soothing, as it meant that he wasn't alone.   
  
Three hours later, Draco trudged from the Quidditch pitch wet through but thoroughly happy. He adored flying, and was proud of his place on the Quidditch team. It meant that he was free from the concerns of life for the duration of the match. He mentally nudged Dace awake.   
  
\\Hey, practice is over, you can wake up now!//   
\\What do you want?// grumbled Dace.   
\\Parkinson's on her way over.// Dace brightened up and surged forward to gain control of the body. Draco settled back, making himself comfortable in the recesses of the mind, and allowing himself to doze off and dream of Harry. Infinitely better than watching Dace flirt with Parkinson.   
  
Draco woke up at lunchtime, feeling a lot better. He shuddered as he watched Pansy bat her eyelashes at Dace.   
\\Will you stop flirting with that?// he demanded. \\It's not the sort of thing I like to face when I've just woken up.//   
\\Why don't you go after girls, Drac? It's fun,// asked Dace, putting his arm around Pansy, who giggled.   
\\They're repulsive. Guys are much better,// replied Draco. \\You should try it.//   
\\Nuh-uh. Remember, we have to maintain standards,// warned Dace.   
\\Fuck the standards,// retorted Draco, trying to gain control of the body. Dace blocked him.   
\\Aw, is ickle Drakie pining after Potter?// sneered Dace. Draco ignored him, concentrating on gaining the body, and finally succeeding. Dace complained and complained all the way through lunch, to no avail, Draco suppressing the shudders that he felt every time Pansy touched him.   
  
Later that afternoon, Draco and Dace were sat by the fire in the virtually empty common room, arguing.   
  
\\I just wish you'd let me pursue my desires for once,// pouted Draco.  
\\We've been through all this before,// sighed Dace. \\I can't let you cos you'll go after Potter!//   
\\And you call me obsessed with him,// grumbled Draco. \\Look, I promise I won't go after Potter, but Jamie Day in 7th year is gay and rather fine, and he's single!//  
\\But Pansy will be jealous,// argued Dace.  
\\You're not actually going out with her, are you?//   
\\No, but...//  
\\Well, then!//  
\\But Draco, I'm straight!" whined Dace, sensing that he was fighting a losing battle.   
\\It's experimenting. Everyone experiments,// replied Draco cheerfully. Dace grumbled something under his breath.   
\\Go on then, if it'll make you happy,// sighed Dace.   
  
\\Oh, and another thing, you have to kiss him too,// said Draco.   
\\What? Hey, no way am I agreeing to that!//  
\\I see. And how many times have you let me insult and/or beat up Potter this year?// Dace groaned and Draco knew that he'd won.   
\\All right then. But only once, mind. And I have to be very, very drunk!// Dace surrendered control of the body and Draco, grinning, made his way over to where Jamie Day was hiding in a corner.   



	3. 3

  
Wyv: Thanks to all our reviewers! You're all so special to us... *hug*  
Bel: Cat Samwise, SophieB, Angel and Prongs. Big fat kiss for you all! XX  
Wyv: Sorry this took so long to get out, but we kept having Ideas for 'I'm Still Me...' and pondering the next chapter of Dice, which we are really stuck on.   
Bel: It seems Inspiration has deserted us for these two...oh well! Amid a lot of tantrums, tears and 'I-am-NOT-writing-that's, we calmed down enough to bring you....  
  
Chapter 3 of Dace.   
(sorry it's so short :) )  
  
  
  
Draco smiled as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning hand-in-hand with Jamie. Dace was in a bad mood and not speaking to him, which suited him fine. It meant that he could think naughty thoughts about Jamie without Dace interrupting. He smiled at Pansy as he sat next to her. She glared at him.   
  
"What are you doing with that queer?" she demanded.   
"Relax, Pansy," whispered Draco in her ear, putting an arm around her. "It's just experimenting."   
"I thought I was your girlfriend," she pouted.  
"Hey, I can have a boyfriend and a girlfriend, can't I?" Pansy shook his arm off and Draco turned his attention to Jamie, talking enthusiastically about the impending game. Jamie was on the Quidditch team, as a Chaser, and Draco thought he looked really good in Quidditch robes - he'd look even better out of them, of course...   
  
\\Do you mind?// huffed Dace. \\I *am* still here, you know!//   
\\I thought you were ignoring me,// replied Draco, helping himself to some toast.  
\\It's hard to ignore the sort of thoughts you're having, you little perv,// retorted Dace.   
\\You shouldn't be listening, you little perv,// teased Draco.   
\\Hey, we share a body don't we, we can't help overhearing each others thoughts, it's physically impossible!//   
\\What's physically impossible, dear brother, is you hanging around in my body. But then you always like having things your own way. Why are you so tetchy this morning?//   
\\Pansy's sitting next to us and ignoring us,// Dace mumbled.   
\\So? It's just Pansy, it's not like.... oh, my Gods, you fancy her, don't you?// Dace remained sulking in silence. \\You do! And you call *me* sick! Ewww, Pansy!//   
\\She's the nicest looking girl in Slytherin,// grunted Dace. \\Mind you, that's not exactly hard.//  
\\Yeah. Pansy is not as bad as Millicent Bulstrode. But Nell Havers in fifth year has nice hair.//  
\\Trust you to notice the hair!// groaned Dace. Draco laughed. \\When do I get the body back, by the way? Can I have it just for five minutes?//  
\\Nope.//  
\\But Draco, we've got scrambled eggs for breakfast, you know that's my favourite!//  
\\Later. I'm having too much fun at the moment,// replied Draco. Dace muttered something under his breath. \\What was that, brother? I didn't quite catch that.//   
\\You're ignoring your boyfriend, he doesn't look too happy.// Draco turned to Jamie, smiling, and resumed their earlier talk about the game. He hadn't noticed that Harry was watching him.   
  
Over on the Gryffindor table, Harry was lost in thought. He'd been surprised when he saw Malfoy walk over to the Slytherin table hand-in-hand with that idiot from the Slytherin Quidditch team. Every time he'd seen Malfoy at mealtimes, Pansy Parkinson had been all over him. Mind you, he thought, having that drooling over you would be enough to put any man off girls for life.  
"Harry?" Harry jumped. Ron was looking at him strangely.   
"Er, what were you saying?" Harry asked.   
"I was asking what was so fascinating over on the Slytherin table," replied Ron.   
"Nothing."   
"Then why were you staring?"   
"Just....staring." Ron snorted and turned his attention back to his porridge. Harry allowed his gaze to drift back over to the Slytherin table, just as Draco kissed Jamie. His stomach lurched and he turned to Ron, hurriedly starting a conversation about their Divination homework, feeling puzzled. He hated Draco, loathed him, there was absolutely no doubt about that....  
  
So why did he feel so jealous?  



	4. 4

I'm so sorry for the grievous delay to this story. The Curse of Writers Block had struck.   
Thanks to: Ema Lee, Row, Villain, flaming shoop, sami, Goddess, Juliana Black, Myst, Kirst, Damy, Kissaki, supergirl, Alynnia*McKinnon, Prongs, SophieB and Cat Samwise.   
A massive, massive thank you to CrystalStarGuardian, who has lent us Star in order to try and kick-start this fic again. Thank you! I hope we can do her justice :)   
Thanks for your patience!   
Bel. xxx  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
\\Draco, wake up!// Draco groaned.   
\\Dace, it's still Arithmancy! I hate this subject!//   
\\The bell's about to ring, and Star wants a word with you.//   
\\Couldn't you talk to her? I had a late night last night.//   
\\I know. Anyway, she's your friend, and I need some sleep, having been kept up by you all last night.// Draco yawned as he took control of the body. He packed his things away in his bags as the bell rang, and gave Star a tired smile as she pushed her way over to him.   
  
"Draco, we need to talk," ordered Star, grabbing hold of his arm and steering him away from their fellow Slytherins. She didn't let go of him until they were outside in the school grounds.   
"Ow, Star, that hurt!" moaned Draco.   
\\Wuss,// smirked Dace.   
"Shut up!"   
"What?" asked Star, puzzled.   
"Not you, sorry, just thinking aloud," Draco smiled. Star gave him a strange look, and settled herself down on the ground. Draco sat next to her.   
  
"Right, now to business. Draco, what the hell is going on?" Star demanded.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, for a start, that business with Day. And, I'm pretty sure that you fancy Potter as well."   
"I..." Draco began, but broke off as Dace surged forward.   
"Don't be silly, Star, what would I want with that scrawny little bastard?" said Dace.   
"Well, I've seen you looking at him. There's definitely something there. And I've been watching him as well. I think he's jealous of you and Day."   
\\He likes me?// asked Draco.   
\\I told you! Stop staring at Potter, nothing good will come of it!// admonished Dace.   
"Well, you're wrong! I don't fancy Potter, I'm straight."   
"If you're straight, why are you seeing Jamie?" Draco surged forward.   
\\Go to sleep, Dace,// he ordered.   
\\No, I can't let you fuck things up!//  
\\I can handle this! Just shut up and let me talk to my friend, okay?// Dace fell silent.   
"Just experimenting," Draco shrugged. Star just stared at him. "What?"   
  
"You looked as though you were arguing with yourself there," she said. "And I could've sworn that your eyes changed from pale blue to grey."   
\\Why couldn't you have the same colour eyes as me?// sulked Dace.   
\\Shut up!//   
"You're doing it again!" cried Star. "Draco, tell me what's going on!"   
"Nothing's going on."   
"Look, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Draco and Dace fought each other for control of the body. Dace won, and resisted Draco's attempts to surge forwards again.   
"I know I can, but there's nothing to tell," growled Dace, stalking off. Star stared after them, and shrugged her shoulders.   
*It's no good lying to me, Draco, you know I'll find out eventually,* she thought, turning away and walking towards the library.   
  
*  
  
Harry sighed as he measured the length of his Potions essay. He still needed another twelve inches, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. For some reason, the image of Draco and that Slytherin idiot kept forcing its way into his brain. He swore and threw his quill across the table, burying his head in his arms.   
  
"Something bothering you, Potter?" Harry looked up. Star was standing over him, her arms folded, smirking. "Or should that be someone?"   
"Fuck off, Pellerin."   
"No, I don't think I will," replied Star, slipping into the seat opposite him.   
"You're annoying, you know that?"   
"Why, Potter, I didn't know you felt the same way," replied Star sarcastically, patting his hand and fluttering her eyelashes. He withdrew his hand and glared at her.   
  
"What do you want, Pellerin?"   
"You fancy Draco, don't you?" Harry could feel a blush starting, but determinedly stared the Slytherin down.   
"No."   
"Liar. I've seen you looking at him. You're jealous of his relationship with Day. And I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, although he won't admit to it. I think he's having trouble admitting it to himself. Which is where you come in."   
"Me? What can I do?" asked Harry, interested despite himself, and also secretly pleased. *Draco likes me!*   
  
"Well, I need your help to make a Potion. It's not a truth potion exactly, it just makes peoples' souls visible. You can see all their hidden desires, all their secrets."   
"And how do we get him to drink this Potion?"   
"Oh, he doesn't drink it. I do. Then I can find out everything he's not telling the world."   
"And what do you need me for?"   
"Like I said, I need your help with the Potion. I couldn't ask Draco, obviously, and I'm not really on speaking terms with any of the other Slytherins."   
"And you thought I'd help you because of the goodness of my heart?"   
"No, I thought you'd help me because you fancy Draco and you'd want to know if he fancied you back."   
"Well, even though this goes against everything I believe in, to be working with a Slytherin, all right. Just answer me one question."   
"And that is...?"   
"How did you know about my feelings for Malfoy? I mean, I only worked it out a couple of days ago."   
"I watch people, Potter. It's something of a hobby of mine." Star withdrew a set of notes from her pocket. "Here are the ingredients for the Potion. You get this lot, I'll get this lot as it involves stealing stuff from Snape's cupboard, and I don't want you expelled before we finish it, and we'll meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in an hour, okay? The potion only takes an hour to brew, we'll have our answers tonight!" Star thrust a sheet of parchment at Harry and hurried off. He got up and made his way to the student Potions supplies cupboard.   
*Wait, she's just taken over this entire operation. How the hell did she manage that?* he mused.  
  
Two hours later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Star stirring the Potion, Harry waiting around impatiently.   
"Bloody hell, Potter, have some patience!" snapped Star. "It just needs to simmer for another thirty seconds!" Harry slumped against the cubicle wall, suddenly apprehensive.   
"Uh, Pellerin? Star? Um, mind if I'm not here when you take that, only there's some things..." Star waved her hand to shut him up.  
  
"Right, it's ready!" she announced, ladling some up and taking a sip. She shuddered. "It tastes foul!" She drained the ladle and turned to face Harry. His soul was clearly visible, floating next to him, and it was whispering all his secrets.   
"Well, I was right about Draco," she grinned. "But I never realised you were so kinky! Dragon hide?" Harry blushed. He produced a vial and scooped some potion up. "What do you want that for?"   
"Well, I figured I might have a little fun with it," he grinned. Star looked at him approvingly.   
"Well, I suppose you've got a lot to live up to. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Black." Star winked at him and strode out of the cubicle.   
  
Star stared around at the people she passed on the way back to the Slytherin common room. On occasion she had to work hard to stop herself from laughing. She couldn't help herself as she passed Professor Trelawny, and burst into a fit of giggles.   
"Trelawny fancies Snape? Oh, wait til I tell Draco!"   
  
Star burst into the Slytherin common room and looking round for Draco.   
"Draco, where are you? You'll never guess what..." Star broke off and screamed as Draco pushed his way over to her.   
  
Draco had two souls. 


	5. 5

Thanks to the following wonderful people: Sapphire Angel, Elena, SophieB, ionis, Evil Windstar, coriander, Meg, Quoth the Raven, Derianne, meirta@aol.com, The Perfect Drain, Lady Malfoy, Prongs, Kawaii Shinigami, and, of course, the fab CrystalStarGuardian who is kindly lending us Star for this fic (  
  
Sorry about the wait.  
  
Bel xxx  
  
***  
  
"What's the matter, Star?" demanded Draco. The Slytherin girl was staring at him, her face an expression of shock. "Star?"  
  
"Draco, we need to talk!" she hissed, pulling him out of the common room and up the stairs to an old, disused classroom where they usually went when they wanted to be alone. Star slammed the door behind them and locked it with her wand.  
  
"Star, what the hell?"  
  
"Shut up, Draco, unless you want to tell me who Dace is!" Draco's pale face got even paler and he stared at Star with a terrified expression.  
  
"No-one!"  
  
"Draco, you're lying, I can see him!"  
  
\\ Let me speak to her! // demanded Dace. Draco offered no resistance as Dace surged forwards.  
  
"Hello, Dace," said Star calmly.  
  
"Hi, Star."  
  
"How come you're hanging around in Draco's body?"  
  
"I didn't want to die when my body did, so I stuck around. Draco didn't seem to mind."  
  
"What's it like, sharing a body with your brother?"  
  
"Annoying. You know, he's gay and he fancies Potter…  
  
\\ Shut up, Dace! //  
  
"… so I have to put up with that 24/7."  
  
"You poor thing." Draco surged forwards.  
  
"At least I don't fancy Pansy Parkinson!" he retorted, red in the face.  
  
"Eww, Dace, that's really sick!" cried Star.  
  
\\ Ask her how she knew about me, // ordered Dace.  
  
"It's ok, Dace, I can hear you. Well, you… Draco's… been acting strangely lately, and I figured it had something to do with Potter. I found this potion that enables the taker to see everyone's soul. I can't believe that you never told me about Dace!"  
  
"No-one knows," muttered Draco. "We decided to keep it secret, as it's a bit, well, abnormal."  
  
\\ Everything about you's abnormal, // smirked Dace.  
  
"Shut up, Dace! I hate sharing my body with my brother."  
  
\\ Well, I could always force you out. //  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
\\ I would dearly love to, but I'm stuck in your body, dear brother. //  
  
"You don't have to be! See what I have to put up with, Star?" Star nodded, laughing.  
  
"Now all we have to work out what to do about the Potter situation."  
  
\\ There is no Potter situation, // said Dace firmly.  
  
"I think there is. And I did have a plan, but obviously I hadn't counted on Draco sharing a body with his straight brother."  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Draco, interested.  
  
\\ No! // Dace screamed. \\ We are NOT going ahead with the plan! I refuse to allow you to do it! //  
  
"You can't order me about! Anyway, you can just go to sleep or something…"  
  
\\ What, through the racket you always make when you have sex? //  
  
"Guys, a little too much information there!" laughed Star. "Now, are you going ahead with it or not?"  
  
"Yes," said Draco.  
  
\\ NO! // yelled Dace.  
  
"We'll go with the majority then."  
  
\\ What majority? There's only two of us. //  
  
"I want you to do it, that makes two votes. Right, so here's what we'll do."  
  
*  
  
Draco paced up and down the disused classroom, ignoring the grumbling from Dace and feeling slightly nervous. Star had slipped off to go and meet Harry. What if Harry didn't come? Worse still, if Harry did come, he would have taken some of that potion that Star had taken. Draco shivered. He wasn't sure that he wanted Harry to know all his secrets.  
  
\\ We don't have to be here. We could be somewhere else. Like in bed. Alone. // grumbled Dace.  
  
\\ Shut up! I'm feeling nervous enough just… just… stay out of my head tonight, alright? //  
  
\\ I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. It could be rather amusing. //  
  
The door opened and Harry walked in. Draco stood, smiling, glad that it was dark to hide the blush.  
  
"Good evening, Harry." Harry didn't reply. He was staring fixedly at a point just to the left of Draco.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his face a mixture of shock, surprise and desire. 


End file.
